piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
BLACKBEARD While I agree that the article is a mess and the title is wrong, the article needs to be cleaned up, not deleted. As mentioned at the bottom of the article, Blackbeard does make an appearance in The Buccaneer's Heart! This seems like reason enough to include him to me. --Wanderingshadow 12:40, 7 August 2007 (UTC) :I agree.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:47, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Category:Chinese I think, we should keep it, i intend to categorizing characters by their nationality, it's not superfluous. El Chupacabra 17:38, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *I'm not sure it's practical to categorize people by nationality. That's a lot of people and we don't really know the nationality of most of the characters. --Wanderingshadow 18:49, 20 August 2007 (UTC) **Yes, and there would be no need to categorize them as such. We don't categorize characters by ethnicity or nationality, but by location. Category:Inhabitants of China would be more acceptable if it weren't for the fact that China doesn't appear in any Pirates of the Caribbean media.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:52, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ***I think it is practical, because the nationality is an important part of the character's personality (like gender or eye and hair colour). Further, Wikipedia DO categorize individuals (including PotC characters) by nationality and numerous categories for ethnic groups (Chinese, English, Spanish, Scots etc.) wuold give more sence to the Category:Ehnic groups which otherwise consists only of the article Pelegostos. El Chupacabra 10:33, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ****Would anybody disagree if I remove the template? El Chupacabra 13:48, 27 September 2007 (UTC) *****I don't think it needs to be deleted, at least - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:08, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Category:Fugitives propose another name, if you like, but i think this one is OK as this category is for individuals hiding fron Justice, and this is the meaning of "fugitive", isn't it? El Chupacabra 17:38, 20 August 2007 (UTC) *Category:Bounties perhaps, but fugitives are those who flee from authority, constantly on the run, hunted. All pirates are technically fugitives. People with bounties on their heads aren't fugitives. There is no need for a category for fugitives.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:43, 20 August 2007 (UTC) **I agree with Lord Cutler Beckett that fugitives is to broad a category. Bounties would be a more limited.--Wanderingshadow 18:49, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ***Ok, the name is not good... I think, we should delete this one and create a new, with a better name. What about Characters with a bounty on their head? El Chupacabra 10:33, 24 August 2007 (UTC) ****Use "individuals" rather than "characters"; we treat them as "real", after all. Also, that title seems a bit unweildly - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 11:32, 24 August 2007 (UTC) *****I already said Category:Bounties. A bounty isn't the reward, it's the person (hense Bounty Hunter). So, if we make a category, it will be that.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:37, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ******Not true: Bounty is the reward, not the person - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 14:50, 31 August 2007 (UTC) *******But a person with a bounty on their head is refered to as a bounty.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:37, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ********Not according to the dictionary, which is what we'll be using as a basis - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 21:10, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Template:Ships can't be deleted until the last two or three sections have their own seperate templates.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 01:10, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :OK, then let's ceate them and delete this one. I hope you agree that at the end it should be deleted. El Chupacabra 08:53, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::It is superfluous when we have more specific templates. So yes, I think it should be deleted.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 11:11, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Template: Elizabeth Swann's Kiss of Death I agree that the entry is somewhat silly, but its speculations are nonetheless an accurate observation. I wish I could credit whomever told me about the running line of fatalities in Elizabeth's wake, but I can't remember who said it in the first place. Is the article hurting anything by staying in place? A bit of harmless nonsense goes a long way. Not here it doesnt. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 19:17, 28 November 2007 (UTC) So said the user named Kick Ass Jedi. *cough* Mea culpa. Davy jone's locker Don't delete The second Davy jone's Locker Page. It explains why tia dalma wasn't able to bring jack back with her powers, and it deserves to be thier, please ```` :We should add this information into the main artticle and then delete this page, one subject - one page. P.S Please, log in or create an account, sign your contributions and don't forget to create a new section. El Chupacabra 09:47, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Quests Do we really need separate pages for all the PotC Online quests? I think we'd better merge their content into the main article on the game and delete them. El Chupacabra 13:56, 1 April 2008 (UTC) *I agree with you. It's probably best to merge that article into the one for Pirates of the Caribbean Online. --Wanderingshadow 15:39, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Pirate Queen There a reason for why this article is up for deletion? It's even in the Pirate Code that the title exists. I'd really like to know why it says it doesn't exist. Revan46 21:29, 16 December 2008 (UTC)Revan46 :In the movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Elizabeth Swann was proclaimed to be a Pirate King, not Pirate Queen. The movie is far more cannonical than book written after the movie was released. If the title of Pirate Queen really exist in the world of POTC, its article must be more detailed and better written. After you improve the article about Pirate Queen, you can remove the Deletion template. Uskok 17:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC)Uskok ::Ah my apologies. I think it would be simply wise to change it in Elizabeth's sheet. It lists her as Pirate Queen, which as you say probably doesn't exist. I will simply change her character sheet to have Pirate King listed. 02:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC)Revan46 File:Favicon.ico I just happened to notice that you had the generic Wikia "W" icon, so contributed something that seemed more appropriate. You can make your own at http://www.favicon.cc/ . knoodelhed 17:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Timeline of the pirates of the caribbean universe This page shouldn´t be deleted because unlike the other timeline page, this one only features a watching or reading order for the movies, boocks and games from this universe, unlike the other page which only features the chronology of events from the movies and not every important event as i´m doing.--Adriano1995 12:35, 16 June 2010 :Such article as yours is not needed on this wiki.--Uskok 10:01, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Why isn´t it neded on this wiki?, i´ve got 32 friends on the net that are always asking for a page like this, and i found much more that think the same, this wiki is supposed to be about the PotC universe, without this article this wikia doesn´t exactly have what we fans want to know about the universe of the PotC. The star wars wikia has this and many more wikias have it too, so don´t say thatthis wiki doesn´t need this article. Isn´t it about the pirates of the caribbean, isn´t it another source of information. So technically it can´t be deleted, you have no deserving reason to do so. :::Your article is so poorly written that it can be only deleted. And we already have two articles about timelines in POTC universe.--Uskok 17:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then it needs to be cleaned not deleted, now you delete everithing that need more desenvolvement? And what are the other pager about timeline? Also, the star wars wikia has a lot of timelines and they don´t care, they´re even making more. :::::If you haven't noticed, this isn't Star Wars wikia.--Uskok 12:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you haven´t noticed, if we kkep like this deleting every page that you don´t like, the we won´t accomplish annithing, and this wikia won´t be interesting. There is already a Timeline on the PotC universe ! See....! - Lord Midhav 05:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh really? I know that, but the other is much more diferent than mine. Mine has the media, as i said the other just sais the events and not from where they are. ::So, what you're saying is that the timeline is about when the POTC video games and POTC films and such were released in the REAL world rather than the events that are told within the POTC universe? Like instead of YOUR timeline being about stuff from the POTC universe(a fictional universe), it's about when the films, video games(stuff from the REAL world), were released? CJSFan 16:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::No, i´m trying to make a timeline of when they are set, for new fans to know where they should start, it´s sort of a reading order. ::::Well just because the Pirates of the Caribbean (game) is set before the films doesn't mean it's the VERY first thing that happened in the universe. CJSFan 19:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah. I recently found that, i still have to work on that. But i think that the game takes place even before the eventd of the jack sparrow books. Because if the game was set after the books, dates would contradict that, so i think that the only way to make it canon would be to think that the black pearl and the cursed pirates are not barbossa´s crew, and since the cursed gold has been on that island for very long, then we can assume that it was piked by the pirates of the game, they put the gold back, but because thay didn´t know that they needed their blood, they remained cursed until the protagonist from the game destroied their ship and they were destroied, or served davy jones, also, since in the movies the black pearl remains (almost) intact, it would put the game non-canon unleass we assume it takes place with other cursed pirates. ::::::Appearance of the Black Pearl and her cursed crew in POTC Game is non-canonical! Just like the appearance of Blackbeard's ghost in The Buccaneer's Heart! Savvy?--Uskok 09:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Actually we can put it in canon if we consider what i said. No, we can not. The real Black Pearl (Sparrow's) was built long after the events of the game. And sign your posts using four of these " ~ " --Uskok 07:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Very well, then i just need to reorganize this article. (Adriano1995 15:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Pirates of the Caribbean: Full Length Novel: Feel free to remove this page. I don't know what I'm doing on the Pirates Wikia anyhow. I was just trying to find a category in the "book" area to list my upcoming Pirates of the Caribbean novel. I have no idea what category it should be listed in, but it's not a children's book, not a graphic novel, and it doesn't belong in with any of the other series. You figure it out. ;-) -Ann C. Crispin Lugger I dont think lugger should be deleted and in the pirates of the carribean game it is classified as a lugger not a sloop. I know my page is poorly written but i don't think it should be deleted i will upload a picture of a lugger soon 1631 Ok, I just edited 1631 and added 2 sections; known dates (includes 2 historical facts) and unknown dates (events from the pirates of the caribbean video game) BiggestPirateFan 19:50, February 2, 2011 DructionEdinburg.png I don't think it should be deleted because it's not an exact duplicate...as that my image was cropped to a "square shape", while the other image is a wider image. That was mainly for having a closeup on the Edinburgh's destruction for the main image of said article. Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 14:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Delete "Royal Navy Officer" I dot no agree to the deletion the page "Royal Navy Officer", since this characters appears in every scene where there is Royal navy. Maybe it's just a set so we can remove it but are reserved for another page with characters so there is no reason for deletion of the mine. :But adding a character like "Royal Navy Officer"(as well as other officers), is like adding articles about all the natives seen in front of Tia Dalma's shack(after Jack's death in DMC), or some of the crew of the Flying Dutchman that haven't had articles yet(WAY too many to count). And you do you see any of them having articles? No. Therefore, I believe that this article(as well as similar articles), should be deleted. Besides, we can't just have "He appeared during this part and this part", without him actually doing something(we've hardly see them do anything but standing there and shooting someone). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Maybe it should be deleted but then if we follow your logic you sould delete "Endeavour officer", this person is not more thing "Royal Navy Officer". We had just seen in one scene. The name should even with the person, not an officer, his a helmsman. So if you delete this page, logically, it will remove many different other page.Omaha 3945 10:11, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, but unlike "Royal Navy Officer", "Endeavour officer"(it's credited name), does have a portrayer listed. No one has put up any "Royal Navy Officer", and it appears that they have put all characters AND portrayers as possible, not characters that weren't even listed in the ending credits. Savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) : :No, it is not credited, it's not Matthew Wolf, I known what it looks Matthew Wolf and it's not him but another officer : page "Endeavour officer" not this one but the other, one that I'I do.Omaha 3945 09:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I've done some research and apparently you are correct on this. Now I think we should change that whole article to where it has the correct person and such and put the guy at the helm as "Unknown" in a future gallery. Still think we don't need that "Royal Navy Officer" page, though(since that "Endeavour Officer/Helmsman" thing was just a mistake made by someone else long ago). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Of course, I'm not very happy that you delete my page but thank you for paying attention to what I said about Matthew Wolf. 10:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Omaha 3945 :You're welcome. I'm sorry about all this, but I don't see any point in putting in pages about characters that you think should be important, when in reality they're not. Granted Star Wars has minor characters that are big(like Boba Fett), but POTC doesn't have much in its expanded universe in those characters' point of view. :/ -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 21:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Philip Swift and Syrena Wallpaper I don't understand why it's going to be deleted. There's wallpaper in Angelica's gallery too. :Because Angelica's wallpaper has an image that doesn't appear in any other poster, while the Syrena and Philip wallpaper does have an image that appeared in another poster(see here). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) The Jolly Sailor Bold I dont think this should be deleted because: The page I created shows the specific lyrics sung by the Scrum in the attracting of the mermaids (and Tamara shortly after). Whereas the other page shows lyrics to the full song,If anything, these pages should be combined, and not deleted. :But on the other hand, if we were to do as you say(putting the lyrics heard onscreen on the song pages)...then that would mean we'd put the "Pirate's Life for Me" lyrics heard from the films into context, as for the songs "Dead Man's Chest" and "Hoist the Colours". I don't think that's very appropriate to do in this case. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : :I agree with CJSFan. If we did what you said, we would also have to remove parts of the soundtrack that didn't appear in the movies. :Mrcharlton 00:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Gentlemen Jocard (slave owner) The reason it would be deleted is wrong. King Samuel wasnt his master. It was a man named Gentlmen Jocard. The page although needs a lot of additions to it although. The Sailor 22:26, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I am interested in knowing of this...but where does the "slave owner" Gentlemen Jocard appear? There have been many sources saying that "Pirate Lord" Jocard took his name from his previous master, and yet I haven't seen it yet(as far as I know). Does the slave owner get mentioned/make any appearances in anything POTC-related(prequel books, maybe)? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the long reply! I believed the slave owner was mention on the dvd when they gave Jocard'd backstory. We also understand how Jocard became the pirate lord at the end of the shadow gold book, The Caribbean.The Sailor 21:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : Catholic Church Hey! Why the Catholic church is a candidate for deletion?!?! Church of England has its page! What's the difference with Catholic?!?! :For future reference, please remember to sign your posts. From what I see in the reason for deletion, the Catholic Church has no mention in the POTC universe(not even OST)...only the word "Catholic" is used(from King George). While the Church of England itself has been mentioned in CotBP. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:17, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Horse Coach driver He was in the movie! he drove the carriage wit jack and gibbs. really! watch on stranger tides again even if he was not credited in the end! :Thanks for the response on this matter. Given that info, I will try and find the driver's portrayer so his article can be made. And please remember to sign your posts. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, bad news time. I cannot find any actor who even looks close to the guy, let alone is credited as a driver. I even tried looking at the Horse Coach Driver on the LEGO site. And by the look of the description, he isn't the one who drove Jack and Gibbs; he was a driver from the carriage chase scene in the LEGO material. And since there were 2-3 carriage drivers in the film and NO portrayers listed as drivers, this page will be deleted. I'm sorry. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Davy Jones : Best quotes I will share all best quotes of Davy jones and they all be needed. :That's what this article is for. There's really no need for 2 articles involving Davy Jones quotes. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 07:19, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Lian and Park I'm sorry if there's a page that is similair to mine. It's just on the other page whenever I put something, another guy would constantly replace it. Personally, I think he just doesn't want me to have my own page. Deleting my page is NOT what you need to do. :Yes it does. We don't need 2 pages talking about the exact same subject...unless if it is with characters. Lian and Park have 2 different articles because they're 2 different characters. The "Lian and Park" page is not needed because the "Asian Twins" article is the same thing(aside the page names), no matter how different the content. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :That may be true, but the Asian Twins page is locked and can't be edited. My page however, is open for anyone to edit in case they find an error or want to add something.RockstarPirate 23:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC)RockstarPirateRockstarPirate 23:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Not anymore. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Atlas While it seems unlikely, Atlas can't be deleted. He was mentioned in the AWE video game. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 00:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Driftwood He appears behind Jone's left shoulder in Worlds End when he boards the Empress. There is concept art for him but i need more time, he appears at 0:30 in this video. http://www.youtube.com.watch?v=4w3wN2CnbMg Quadrilogy Appearance This category is good! It tells us what characters appeared in all four films! At the end of the day, it also GUIDES us to other pages of similarity. Why was it taken away in the first place? huh? ♫ ₪ Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd ₪ ♫ 01:51, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :We already have "Appearances" sections on every page, therefore there is no need for the category. Captain Teague 01:53, March 9, 2012 (UTC) voodoo doll talk I only added this page because there is apperently no talk page for the voodoo doll, so i don't think it should be deleated. I will Become #1 for everything I do best at! 17:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :We make talk pages on our articles only if we have something useful to discuss. Your "Voodoo Doll talk" page wasn't useful. Try not to do something like that again. Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 17:56, March 12, 2012 (UTC) British Officer I'm sorry but I do not agree that this page be deleted. Sure, you're right, it is a minor character, but it seems to me that the character of the page "British redcoat" has no more importance than him. I hope you will consider what I have said. Omaha 3945 (talk) 17:45, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :Please, remind us who made the "British redcoat" article? Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 18:36, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::The deal with "British redcoat" is that, unlike your "British officer", there is evidence on who the redcoat was. Here's what I mean: If you look for Aleksandr Sountsov, you can clearly see him beside Will; however, there is NO evidence that Mark Bedell is the British officer(if you compare men, they look nothing like the other). That is an important reason this article is a candidate for deletion. However, Omaha, after looking at your statement... Sure, you're right, it is a minor character, but it seems to me that the character of the page "British redcoat" has no more importance than him. From the look of that, I think you're trying to suggest deleting all of the background redcoats that were created, including British redcoat. Here's the thing: "British officer" will most definitely be deleted(as per what I said above). Though despite the fact and belief that we shouldn't have articles on background characters, considering it's hard to know who's who, it is possible to keep "British redcoat", background or not, as we technically know who portrayed him and that he does appear onscreen(again, as per what I stated above). Because of that knowledge, we're willing to keep the "British redcoat" article, but if you believe it is to be deleted, so be it. Your choice. -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 22:48, December 20, 2012 (UTC)